Merry Rantings
by wingfright
Summary: Joint fic with my cousin GoGoPineapple: This the fans review of POA(the movie), reveiwed as only the fans could review it. Review this story and your opinons could be in chapter two read and reply. yay...


Disclaimers!!- We DO NOT own anything Harry Potter related, so DON'T sue, OR even ask for that matter!! But these are our ideas and opinions expressed in this piece of fanfiction, so DON'T steal our ideas... but you can dissagree or agree with our opinions if you like, infact that is what this fic is all aboot. Find out how you can join this and many other discussions at the end of the fic.  
Muchas Gracias, enjoyo el fico  
Wingfright n' GoGoPineapple   
  
Wingfright: 'ello boys 'n girls and welcome to our merry rantings!!  
  
GoGoPineapple: Yes, yes and a smashing good day to you, I an GoGoPineapple, and this is my lovely associate/cousin/otaku/Harry Potter junkie, Wingfright. Yay!!  
  
(GoGoPineapple gives the golf clap, and Wingfright takes a bow)  
  
Wingfright(Wingy): You may have heard of us... well then... maybe you... um... haven't...  
  
GoGoPineapple(GoGo): If you have, you seriously have NO life whatsoever.  
  
Wingy: Great goin GoGo, insult the readers before the fic even starts!!  
  
GoGo: I only state the simple truth, and why would I be insulting people when nobody has read our fics? By the way, the nine of you that reviewed my last piece of insanity... may Merlin bless you!!  
  
Wingy: Let's get down to business... The Prisoner of Azkaban... the third installment in the in the Harry Potter legacy. Some reguard it as the best book in the series, but... did the movie do it justice?  
  
GoGo: That is why we are here today, to discuss the topic at hand.  
  
Wingy: There was alot we liked, but then... there was a lot we didn't.  
  
GoGo: To show our data in a neat, organized form we have composed a handy dandy... Pros and Cons list, lets start with the Pros...  
  
Pros of POA:  
  
1. The hair- Thank Merlin!! The cast of new hair was the best improvement by far!!  
  
2. The music- The whole choir thing was cool (probably because we're both choir freaks), and what exactly was Professor Lupin playing during the boggart scene? 'Jump, Jive, and Wail', or something?  
  
3. The clothes- The new robes and ties were spiffin', and sweater vests just plain rock!! Harry's new Quidditch garb was also quite snazzy, especially the goggles. (Gundam Wing fans... you know what we're talkin' aboot!!)  
  
4. The one- liners- Some simple sentences just said it all. The best ones by far were said by Draco. For example, "This class is riddickulus!"  
  
5. Snape in a dress- We've been waiting for two freakin' years just to see that!! WOO SEXY... kind of.  
  
6. The darkness- No, not the band, but the whole, over all toneality of the film. We loved the deeper approach to madness.  
  
7. The sound effects- Props to the sound people that made that wicked cool, Tekken-esque noise when Hermione punched Draco.  
  
8. The sets- Even though they changed a bit, it was a change for the better. Hogwarts now has that whole rustic/Bohemian/shabby- chic/elegant/mideval/untamed look down to a science.  
  
9. The Hernione/Ron awkwardness- This just needed to happen, and we're so very glad it did.  
  
10. The acting- The pure skill of it all was superb. It was all so natural.  
  
11. Lupin and Sirius- What more can we say... they're awesome!!  
  
Wingy: Now for the dreaded Cons. Dum, dum, dummm!! (Mi, re, doooo)  
  
The Cons of POA  
  
1. No Quidditch- Sure there was the one scene, but WHY?! Quidditch is special and so close to our hearts. It's sacred. The worst part was the lack of Quiddich led to the terrible cutting of the piece of Scottish hottness known to the the Harry Potter universe as Gryffindor's keeper, Oliver Wood. To the obsessed, rabbid fangirls he is known only as Sean Biggerstaff (with no middle name).  
  
2. The "rushed" feeling- It seems like the whole movie was set on hyper speed to cram every thing in within a two-hour period. It's ok, let the movie run over eight hours, we'll still be there... sadly.  
  
3. The new Dumbledore- The old Dumbledore told you to follow your heart, and to stay out of trouble. The new Dumbledore tells you to follow your heart, smoke a blunt, and have rampid sex with multiple partners.  
  
4. Draco's new hair- This falls under a Con as well as a Pro. We love his new hair, but... dosen't it remind you a bit of Aaron Carter? Eeeekkkk!!... creepy.  
  
5. The obviousness- There is no possible way that cloud could have resembled a grim. Naw... no friggin' way.  
  
6.The PG rating- In the first place, who would take their seven year old kid to see this? In our opinion, the younger children should be left at home for POA, it's a little to scary. Plus, the're thirteen in the book, so shouldn't the rating be PG-13? And since the rating was lower, they skimped out on a lot of stuff. The dementors wern't even remotely scary, for kids, yes, but for the people reading this fic, NO!! And we wanted to see blood when Draco got attacked by Buckbeak!! BLOOD, c'mon there was blood in the book!!  
  
7. The untruthfulness to the book- Some parts were over exaggerated, or just plain untrue.  
  
8. The POV moments- These moments were done poorly, they should have went into Harry's "mind".  
  
9. The sappy emotional moments- In our opinion, there were just to many of them. It's a waste of time!! Time that could have been spent on Quidditch!! If you want tears and hugging, read some fanfiction because that's what it's for!!  
  
10. Too much muggle- They have cool robes now... so why do they need to dress all muggle-like?  
  
11. That one black child- Ok people, we're not racist or anything (we live in northeast Ohio for Merlin's sake!!), but what was up with the one overweight black child that had the most important line in some of the most important scenes? Who exactly is he, and how does he pretain to the book?  
  
12. The eyes- The eyes are green... GREEN damnit!!  
  
(the Pros and Cons were in no praticular order of importants)  
  
GoGo: Well that's our "basic" list.  
  
Wingy: Just get the kid some damn contacts, or geneticly alter them!!  
  
GoGo: (smacks head in disgust) You mean "digitally" alter them?  
  
Wingy: Yeah, isn't that what I said?  
  
GoGo: Ummm... no.  
  
Wingy: I've learned a lot from watching POA.  
  
GoGo: Like what? (looks in terror)  
  
Wingy: I learned soooo much I made a list entitled;  
  
Things I have learned from watcing POA:  
  
I have learned that...  
  
...everyone looks good in a "pimp shag", especially the Weasely twins.  
  
...pumpkins are good to hide behind, when in doubt... hide behind a massive pumpkin.  
  
...Draco can do the magical art of paper folding, the Japanese know it as "Origami".  
  
...Harry's favorite muggle attire consists of a grey hoodie, a black hoodie, and a navy hoodie.  
  
...if you want somebody's attention, throw a pebble at them.  
  
...you should NEVER stand in front of a big rock if you are in danger of getting punched in the face.  
  
...there is a Titanic spoof in every movie, even in Harry Potter. If only Harry would have said, "Woooo, I'm the king of the world!!"  
  
...you should always check your hair from the back.  
  
...Expeliarmus is Snape's all-time favorite spell.  
  
...it's not a wise idea to roam the halls at night with a magical map, because Snape could find you and possibly give you a detention... not that that's a bad thing... hee hee...  
  
...black is Snape's all-time favorite color.  
  
...Snape is the...-------  
  
GoGo: Ok enough with the Snape!!  
  
Wingy: But I love him...----hey, do you think he got Botox?  
  
GoGo: Yeah...um... whatever... good for him...(stares off into space)  
  
Wingy: (throws a pebble at GoGo) Hey, hey! What did you learn from the POA experence?  
  
GoGo: OOOOWWWWW!! I'm related to an idot. I learned that old people are perverted.  
  
Wingy: Oh yeah, that old lady that sat behind us!!  
  
GoGo: Yep. In that one scene with the Womping Willow where Harry falls in the hole and Hermione falls on top of him this old lady started laughing suggestively and said, "Ha, that's a bit kinky." Ewww, everybody knows Harry/Hermione will never happen.  
  
Wingy: He already belongs to Snape, not Draco, not Dumbledore, but Snape only!! Injustice!!  
  
GoGo: Enough of Snape!! I'm going insane!! (holds head and rocks back and forth)  
  
Wingy: We'll talk about that in another fic, but now it's you, the readers turn to comment!!  
  
GoGo: Yes, yes you, the merry fanfiction reader can place some comments in chapter 2.  
  
Wingy: Comment on anything you want to, such as...  
  
--anything you agree/disagree with --or add to our Pros and Cons list --or tell us something you've learned from POA --or something memorable from your viewing experience --or if you know any answers to our questions(we need to what's up with the black child) --or anything POA related --or anything we said --or if you find any misspellings or typos --or if you have any constructive criticisms, praises or flames  
  
GoGo: If you comment, we will put it in chapter 2 and comment on it, of course!!  
  
Wingy: Here's how to comment; send your rants to herohue0hotmail.com Please label your message as 'Fan Rantings', so we know who you are, give your name too, real or fake.  
  
GoGo: Your input is treasured, for you, I, Wingfright, and many others create the Harry Potter fanbase, and together we stand united!! (puts her hands over her heart)  
  
Wingy: (with a tear in her eye) That was beautiful!!  
  
GoGo: Thanks... anywhoo we hope that you contribute so there can be a chapter 2.  
  
Wingy: And if we're successful/popular we will write about more stuff that the hp fanfiction universe might actually care about.  
  
GoGo: Like fic cliches, Quidditch, Remus's obsession with sandwices(yes sandwiches), Quiddich, and SLASH and it's importants to fanfiction.  
  
Wingy: And we'll definetly need your help telling the world about how Snape and Harry belong together!!  
  
GoGo: That includes our discussion for today, thanks for making it to the very end!!  
  
Wingy: And if you comment 50 points will go to any house of your choosing!!  
  
GoGo: Great... bribe them why don't you...  
  
endendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendende ndendend 


End file.
